


and to all a good night

by achilleees



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yancy, chuck, and raleigh play truth or dare.</p><p>raleigh is completely awful at cheating on chuck.</p><p>it makes more sense in context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and to all a good night

**Author's Note:**

> by canon divergence i mean let's pretend knifehead never happened.
> 
> this is pretty kinky. but like, when is brotherfucking not?
> 
> this is a really late christmas fic whoops
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

“Truth or dare,” Raleigh says to Yancy.

Yancy goes tense all over.

Chuck snorts, sipping from his glass of Coke. Well, with the amount of rum he keeps sneaking in every time Yancy’s back is turned, it’s probably more liquor than soda by now, but Yancy’s claiming plausible deniability if Herc asks.

“Seriously?” Chuck asks. “Are we 12?”

“Well,” Yancy drawls.

“Shut up, prick, I’m 18,” Chuck says, pouting. It doesn’t really help his case.

Raleigh pinches Chuck’s side. “Shh, babe, the adults are talking.”

Chuck elbows him in the sternum, and Raleigh makes a wounded noise that has Chuck kissing his cheek lightly in apology and curling back into him, Raleigh’s arm heavy over his shoulders.

Yancy looks away.

“Yance, truth or dare.” Raleigh repeats.

“Truth,” Yancy says, glaring, flinty-eyed, at Raleigh.

Chuck shakes his head. “When _Jaeger Digest_ asks me what I did over Christmas holiday, I’m gonna lie, you know.”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Raleigh says, then, to Yancy, “Were you the one who reprogrammed the AI in Romeo Blue to speak in Darth Vader’s voice?”

Yancy relaxes. “No, but I stood watch for Jin Wei while he did,” he says. “Chuck, truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Chuck says, rolling his eyes.

Yancy takes a drink of rum and coke, thinking. Then, for Raleigh’s sake, because he’d never ask – “You ever kiss Mako Mori?”

Chuck blushes.

Raleigh tenses up.

“We were 13,” Chuck says, noticing that. “Didn’t go anywhere.”

Raleigh nods, but his jaw is still visibly clenched.

Chuck sets his hand on Raleigh’s thigh and squeezes. “I’m gay, dumbass. We kissed, mutually decided it was a terrible idea, and I went back to my bunk and jacked off looking at a magazine spread of you.”

And just like that, Raleigh’s all smiles. He tightens his hold on Chuck’s waist, pulling them flush against each other on the couch, Chuck practically spilling into Raleigh’s lap. “Let the record show that I didn’t jack off looking at magazine spreads of you until you were 17,” he says.

“Duly noted,” Chuck drawls. “Raleigh, truth or dare.”

They play for a few rounds, easy and light enough that Yancy gets complacent. He’s relaxed back into the loveseat when Raleigh asks him, “Truth or dare,” and he’s more focused on pouring himself another drink than the game when he picks truth.

And then Raleigh says, “Have you ever kissed a guy? In detail.”

And Yancy remembers, abruptly, why Raleigh started this.

( _Come on, Yance, I need a Christmas present for him._

_Get him a fuckin’ scarf, kid, I’m not having a threesome with you and your underage boyfriend._

_He’s 18! And he wants it. Please?_

_Did he say that?_

_Well, no, but –_

_No, Rals._

_C’mon, Yancy, do it for me._

_For the last time, no. Now quit asking.)_

Raleigh stopped asking. Just like that.

Fuck, Yancy’s so dumb.

“You already know that,” he says, dangerously quiet.

Raleigh just grins, feline and smug. Chuck looks back and forth between them, confused at the uncharacteristic tension.

“Answer the question, Yance,” Raleigh says.

“What’s going on?” Chuck asks.

Yancy gives a strained curse under his breath. “Yeah, I’ve kissed a guy. Kissed you, Raleigh.”

Chuck goes tense all over. “Wh– what?”

“I kissed Raleigh,” Yancy repeated, looking down with a scowl. “He was 16. I shouldn’t have done it. It was fucked-up of me.”

“Not as fucked-up as what I did to you two years later,” Raleigh murmurs into his drink.

Chuck’s head snaps to him, eyes widening. “ _What_?”

“This conversation is over,” Yancy says, standing up, hands clenching into fists.

“No, wait, I – Don’t leave.” Chuck swallows. His cheeks are so red, eyes glassy-bright.

Raleigh drops his hand from around Chuck’s waist down onto his thigh, making him twitch and drawing Yancy’s gaze down to –

Oh, fuck.

Yancy drops back into his chair like his legs have been knocked out from under him.

 _He’s so into this_ , Raleigh mouths over Chuck’s shoulder. _Look at him, Yance_.

Yancy doesn’t need the direction. Yancy can’t _stop_ looking. “Fuck, kid,” he says, his own cock stirring in the confines of his jeans. “Fuck.” He swipes a hand over his face. “Truth or dare, Chuck.”

“Truth,” Chuck says, impressively steady.

An errant thought comes to Yancy, long-buried in his subconscious. “Were Raleigh’s spreads the only ones you used to jack off to?”

“No,” Chuck says. He locks eyes with Yancy. “And, for the sake of full disclosure, ‘used to’ is something of a misnomer.”

“Fuck,” Yancy and Raleigh whisper together.

Chuck smirks. “Truth or dare, Rals.”

“Truth,” Raleigh says, which surprises Yancy for a moment. Then he realizes that Raleigh is handing the reins over to him. Whatever happens here, Yancy has to be the one to initiate it. Raleigh got them here. Yancy has to take it further.

“What fucked-up shit did you do to Yancy, two years later?” Chuck asks with an eagerness bordering on desperation.

Raleigh smiles, that dark, dirty smile that Yancy recognizes all too well. “Snuck into his bunk in the middle of the night and sucked him off. You shoulda heard the noises he made, babe.” He presses the heel of his palm against the bulge in Chuck’s pants, and Chuck whimpers.

“You said you were ghost-drifting, cuz we had our first neural handshake earlier that day,” Yancy reminds him.

“I lied,” Raleigh says, not missing a beat.

“I know,” Yancy says.

Chuck whimpers again, and Raleigh’s not even touching him this time.

“Truth or dare, babe,” Raleigh says.

“Truth,” Chuck says with a sidelong glance at Yancy, apparently following Raleigh’s lead.

Raleigh thinks for a minute. “Who was your first time with?”

Chuck rolls his eyes. “You know that.”

Raleigh shrugs. “Yancy doesn’t.”

“You,” Chuck says.

That’s sweet, Yancy thinks. “So, just Rals, huh?” he says.

Chuck looks at him with hooded eyes. “So far.”

Yancy expects Raleigh to appear jealous about this, or upset, or whatever, but he’s smiling when Yancy glances over at him to gauge his reaction. Smiling like he’s genuinely pleased at the idea.

“Truth or dare, Yancy,” Chuck says.

“Dare.”

The atmosphere of the room shifts instantly. Raleigh straightens up, his spreading grin speaking volumes – _now we’re talking_ , it says, and, _I’ve got such plans for you, babe_. And Chuck leans forward, body language screaming of pure, unadulterated need.

“Kiss Raleigh,” Chuck says.

Yancy uncoils himself from the loveseat and crosses the room to stand in front of Raleigh.

Raleigh snorts. “That’s it? Kissing? C’mon, babe, that’s all you’ve –“

“Shut up, kid,” Yancy says, and kisses him.

Raleigh melts into it, just as sweet and needy as he was when he was 16 and gagging for it. He opens his lips for Yancy’s tongue and Yancy sweeps inside, mapping out every inch of that sinfully hot mouth. He starts to pull away and, “no, no,” Raleigh whispers, tugging him back with two hands in his hair.

And now Yancy kisses him deep, eating him alive, neck craned awkwardly as he stands over Raleigh. Bites at his lips until they’re red and swollen. He thinks about climbing onto the couch, straddling his brother’s hips and pushing him back against the cushions, but Chuck’s in the way, and –

Yancy breaks away and looks at Chuck. He smiles. “We gotta stop, baby bro. Your little boyfriend’s about ready to cream himself just from watching.”

“Am not,” Chuck says, but it’s breathy and weak, and Yancy knows that it would take two strokes with his palm before Chuck came.

Yancy pulls away completely, but instead of returning to the loveseat, sits down on the floor right in front of them, leaning back to brace his weight on his palms. “Truth or dare, Raleigh.”

“Dare,” Raleigh says instantly.

“Undress me,” Yancy says, gesturing down at himself.

Raleigh slides off the couch, hands moving over the buttons and zippers of Yancy’s clothes with the confidence that can only come from practice, or of enough years spent drifting to mimic that familiarity. He tugs Yancy’s shirt off before moving down to his pants, and Yancy moves into it, pliantly letting himself be stripped bare.

When he’s got Yancy naked, Raleigh looks up at Chuck. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Chuck says.

“Get your dick out. Touch yourself.” Raleigh drags his nails down Yancy’s lower belly, smirking as both Yancy’s and Chuck’s eyes track the motion.

Chuck nearly breaks the button of his jeans, tearing into them so fast. The noise he makes when he gets his hand around his cock is so fucking sweet.

Yancy doesn’t think he’s ever been harder in his life.

“But don’t come,” Raleigh says.

“Fuck, Rals,” Chuck says, whining in the back of his throat. He slows his hand, though it looks like it physically pains him to do it.

“It’s your turn,” Raleigh says.

“Rals, tru–”

“Dare,” Raleigh says.

“Suck Yancy off,” Chuck says, the words tumbling from his mouth. When Raleigh starts to move towards Yancy, Chuck catches him by the collar of his shirt. “Wait, um, strip first. Then suck him off.”

“That’s two, cheater,” Raleigh teases, but he obeys, tugging off his clothes before kneeling between Yancy’s spread legs.

Yancy cards his hand through Raleigh’s hair. “You get any better at this since you were 18?”

“Just you wait,” Raleigh says, and sinks his lips down around Yancy’s cock.

Yes, he did, Yancy learns. “Christ,” he says through gritted teeth, head tossing back as Raleigh works him over with lips and tongue and cheeks. Suction, hot and tight – it feels like Raleigh’s sucking his soul out through his dick. “What happened to your gag reflex, kid?”

Raleigh chuckles around his cock. He’s so pretty, all tawny skin and golden hair, everything Yancy had been dreaming about for years. When he swallows, Yancy’s arms give in and he falls onto his back, hips humping off the ground into Raleigh’s mouth.

“Rals, please,” Chuck begs throatily from next to them.

“Not yet,” Raleigh mumbles.

Yancy laughs, breathless. “C’mon, little bro, he’s 18. He’ll get hard again in like, 20 seconds.”

Raleigh seems to consider this, swirling his tongue over the head of Yancy’s cock. “Alright,” he eventually says, pulling off.

“I can?” Chuck asks, so painfully sweet.

Yancy takes advantage of Raleigh’s momentary distraction and flips him onto his back. “Do it,” he says to Chuck, and assaults Raleigh’s mouth again, licking the taste of himself out of it. Raleigh’s easy and agreeable under him, twining his arms around Yancy’s neck, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Chuck gives a strangled sound, breath hitching before evening out as he spills over onto his knuckles. “Christ,” he says. “You have any idea what you two look like?”

No, Yancy doesn’t, but he can guess. The Becket brothers, swaggering and lean as lions, fair-haired and blue-eyed, porn bodies and magazine-cover faces. Raleigh’s always been the prettier one, but Yancy knows he has some kind of allure. But they complement each other, a matching set.

“Chuck,” Yancy says, settling down so Raleigh’s cock presses into the cleft of his ass, hot and hard and tempting. “Truth or dare.”

“S’not even your turn,” Raleigh says.

“Shut up,” Yancy says, tweaking his nipple.

Chuck opens his mouth.

“Say truth,” Yancy says.

“Truth,” Chuck says.

Yancy kisses Raleigh again, enjoying the way it makes him sigh and Chuck whimper. “What do you want me to do to Rals? Gimme your dirtiest fantasy.”

Chuck bites his lip. “I want you to fuck him bare,” he says.

Raleigh settles his hands on Yancy’s hips as if drawn there magnetically. “Please,” he says.

“Shh, baby bro, one sec.” Yancy dips his thumb into Raleigh’s mouth to gag him, pressing down on the center of his tongue with it. “What else?”

Raleigh looks perplexed.

“I know that’s not all you’ve got, Hansen,” Yancy says. “What do you think about when you’ve got your dick in your hand?”

Chuck swallows. “I, uh…”

“Say it,” Yancy says.

Chuck looks at Raleigh.

“Say it,” he says with a nod, muffled around Yancy’s thumb.

“I want you to act like I’m not here,” Chuck says. “Like… like if you were cheating on me, Rals.”

Raleigh sits up quickly, nearly sending Yancy toppling. He catches himself in time. “I wouldn’t –“ Raleigh starts.

“No, I know.” Chuck smiles and runs a reassuring hand over Raleigh’s hair. “I just mean…”

“He means, little brother,” Yancy says, pushing Raleigh onto his back again. “Hypothetically, what if we’d been fucking around behind his back the whole time? And what if, even when we were visiting him in Australia on break, you wanted me so much that you couldn’t bear to go the full week without having me? So you wait until he’s out – to walk Max, or out with his father – and come to me in the guest room, begging for me to fuck your slutty little ass in the way that _only your big brother can_.”

He doesn’t know where the words are coming from, doesn’t even know what he’s saying, really. The words pour out of him, and Chuck’s eyes go dark and hungry, and Raleigh swallows hard.

“He’s just wondering, hypothetically, what that would be like. Right, kiddo?” Yancy says, rocking against Raleigh’s dick, which he can feel pressed against his thigh, hard enough to pound nails.

When Chuck doesn’t respond, Yancy looks up at him, amused and gratified to find a look of open-mouthed rapture. Chuck might actually be rendered speechless with lust, he realizes. It’s a good look on him.

“So that’s what we’re gonna do, okay, baby bro?” Yancy waits a beat before pulling out his trump card. “It’s your boyfriend’s very deepest fantasy.”

“Fine, yes, good,” Raleigh groans, hips jerking abortively up into him.

Yancy leans over and kisses him again. When he pulls away, his eyes are narrowed. “How long is he gone for?”

Raleigh slides into character like he was born for it. “Four, I think. Said he’d be back at four.”

“Not long enough,” Yancy says. He attacks Raleigh’s neck, scraping his teeth over the tendon, conscious not to leave any marks where anyone would see. Where Chuck would see, if –

“Never long enough,” Raleigh says, almost a whine. He clutches at Yancy’s back to hold him close, fingernails dragging. “Please, you gotta fuck me. Need to feel you inside me, big bro.”

Yancy placates him with long, sweeping strokes of his splayed hand over Raleigh’s thigh. “Shh, sweetheart, you know I’m gonna take care of you.”

“You always have,” Raleigh says, heartfelt.

Yancy’s chest feels weird and tight, and he kisses Raleigh against because he can’t _not_ , right now. Captures those perfect lips with his own and feels the same desperation coursing through Raleigh as they mouth gracelessly at one another, slick and messy with spit.

Yancy could do this forever, just stay wrapped in Raleigh’s legs and arm and lips until the end of time. But then Raleigh shifts his hips up, and no, that’s not going to cut it anymore.

Pulling back, Yancy risks a quick glance at Chuck, whose eyes are nearly black with desire. He’s biting his lip and stripping his dick with brutally hard jerks of his wrist. Yancy opens his mouth (to say what, he doesn’t know) and Chuck gives one minute shake of his head. _Keep going,_ he mouths.

Yancy reaches to search through Raleigh’s pockets for a packet of lube, but suddenly finds himself presented with a small bottle of it, courtesy of Chuck. He takes it with a smile.

“Your absent boyfriend is ever so thoughtful,” he drawls.

Raleigh meets Chuck’s eyes and grins. “I know, he’s a sweetheart. Adorable ginger kitten, he is.”

“Oi, fuck off,” Chuck says.

Yancy puts on an exaggerated moue of disapproval. “I’m sorry, did I ask for input from the peanut gallery?”

“I’m fairly certain no one else was here when I came to seduce my brother in the guest room while my boyfriend was away,” Raleigh adds.

“You two are terrible at this,” Chuck grumbles.

“I am pretty bad at cheating on you,” Raleigh agrees.

“You’re so useless.” Chuck says to him before turning to Yancy. He pouts, lower lip jutting out. “Please, Yancy?”

 _Oh, I am so fucked_ , Yancy thinks, even as Raleigh is giving in.

“C’mere,” Raleigh says, wrapping his legs around Yancy’s waist. “I’ve missed you, y’know. Missed feeling you.”

Yancy smiles. “Maybe if you didn’t let that little Australian shithead monopolize your time,” he teases, turning his head away so Chuck can’t see his smirk.

Raleigh rolls his eyes and pinches his side. “This isn’t about Chuck. I just…” He flounders for a second, searching for the words. “I need you. You know that.”

Yancy swallows hard around the sudden lump in his throat. “Tell me what you need from me, Rals,” he rasps, nuzzling his brother’s neck.

“Need you inside of me,” Raleigh says, barely a murmur. He smiles, almost shy, and cards Yancy’s hair out of his face. “Please?”

“Whatever you want,” Yancy says. “ _You_ know that.”

He kisses Raleigh again before pulling back, and Raleigh follows him up, lifting himself onto his elbows so he can keep their lips locked together.

Yancy hums pleasantly, and says against his lips, “You gotta let me stretch you out if I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Fine,” Raleigh says, pouting. He settles onto his back again.

Yancy pops open the bottle of slick and pours some out onto his hand, rubbing it over his fingers. He slides his pointer finger inside Raleigh to the knuckle. His eyes widen. “Shit,” he breathes out, and adds a second finger with an easy slide.

Easy, because Raleigh’s already stretched out, slick inside with – “Oh, shit,” Yancy says, pulling away from Raleigh’s lips so he can stare at Raleigh’s entrance, still messy with Chuck’s come. His voice goes rough. “When did–?”

“That’s not how you’re supposed to react,” Chuck says, a little sulkily, from next to him.

“Fuck that, are you shitting me?” Yancy works his fingers inside and watches Raleigh squirm at the pressure to his prostate. “I’m supposed to pretend like it’s not the fucking hottest thing in the world that I’ma be inside my little brother like two hours after you must have fucked him? I’m supposed to act like I’m not out of my fucking _mind_ turned on to be fucking my baby bro while he’s still full of your come?”

Suddenly, there are fingers twisting in his hair, and Chuck drags his head up to meet his steely gaze. “You asked for my fantasy, Becket,” he says in a growl. “Are you going to give it to me, or not?”

Yancy may gape a little.

Raleigh smirks, still panting. “Didn’t I mention? Chuck gets what he wants in bed.”

“Well, fuck me,” Yancy says. “Alright then.” He closes his eyes, trying to force himself back in character by somehow convincing himself it’s a _bad_ thing that Raleigh’s fucking leaking Chuck’s jizz. It takes him a minute.

Chuck eases his grip off and settles back in place next to Raleigh.

“C’mon, bro, I thought you were gonna take care of me,” Raleigh says softly. “You and me, Yance. Just you ‘n me.”

That pretty much does it for him.

Yancy’s eyes snap open and he curls over Raleigh, shouldering his thighs into a wider spread. He adds a third finger and fucks Raleigh roughly with them. “You let him fuck you without a condom?” he asks, voice rumbling.

“’m sorry,” Raleigh says, eyes wide.

“You said you wouldn’t,” Yancy hisses. “You promised. Just me. Who does that hot little ass of yours belong to, little bro?” He assaults Raleigh’s prostate, unrelenting.

Raleigh chokes out, “You, only you.”

“But you let baby Hansen fuck you bare,” Yancy says, harsh and vicious, in his ear. “So what’re you gonna do to make it up to me?”

Raleigh clutches his shoulders with both hands, legs wrapping around his waist to drag him in. “I was thinking about you the whole time,” he says. “You know I was, you know you’re it for me.”

“You’re goddamn right I am.” Yancy pulls back and slaps Raleigh’s hip. “Hands and knees.”

Raleigh flips over, and Yancy takes a moment to appreciate the damn pretty visual of his back, all sculpted muscle and gorgeous curves. Those pretty dimples resting on either side of his spine. He drags his nails down Raleigh’s back from shoulder to waist, enraptured as red lines disrupt the perfect golden tableau.

He must be some kind of narcissist to find Raleigh this attractive. That, or just fucked-up.

“Come on, Chuck’s gonna be back soon,” Raleigh says, looking over his shoulder. He leans forward, head pillowed on his arms. “Please, Yance.”

“Yeah,” Yancy says, slicking himself up. “Yeah, pretty babe. Just tell me one thing, Rals.”

“Anything,” Raleigh says.

Yancy positions himself, the tip of his dick just teasing at the stretched pink rim. “How long have you wanted this for?”

“Forever,” Raleigh breathes out.

Yancy slides in, and it’s like – like coming home, every good association he’s ever had, slamming him in the chest. Raleigh’s so damn tight, but his ass is fucking greedy for it, swallowing Yancy to the hilt easily, fluttering and clenching around him.

“Oh, Christ,” Chuck says at their side.

Yancy turns to look at him, and grins. Chuck’s so pretty like this, with his bitten lips and his glassy eyes, pretty red cock in hand, so hard it looks like it hurts. Yancy wishes he could have touched him, at some point. But that wasn’t the game they were playing. It’s a damn shame.

“Tell him more, Rals,” Chuck says, moving forward to stroke the fingers of his free hand down Raleigh’s face.

Raleigh turns his head and catches his fingers, enveloping them into his mouth. He sucks two of them in deep.

Chuck moans, eyelashes fluttering. “Tell him,” he rasps, and has to clear his throat. “Tell me.”

“Since I was 16,” Raleigh says, letting Chuck’s fingers slip out of his mouth. Chuck cards them through his hair in a gesture that is both sensual and comforting at once. “Used to jack off thinking of the way he kissed me, that one time. Wanted so badly to – Oh, yeah, right there.”

Yancy obligingly adjusts the angle of his thrusts, drawing them out sweet and slow. He wants this to last.

“What’d you want, Rals?” he asks, voice husky.

Raleigh’s voice, in contrast, is thready and high, threatening to crack. “Wanted, uh, everything?”

“Well, that’s fantastically vague,” Yancy says, and bucks into him to make him squeak.

“Fuck, Yance,” Raleigh groans. “I didn’t even know what I wanted, I just wanted – _more_ , you know?”

“Yeah, Rals, yeah,” Yancy says, scarcely a whisper. His thrusts are just as soft and sweet.

“He likes – harder,” Chuck says. “Wants to feel your dick all the way in his throat, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon,” Raleigh says, pleading.

Yancy can’t say no to that voice, or to that dark look in Chuck’s eyes. He obeys, slamming into Raleigh, making him rock forward a little. Raleigh lashes his hand out, grabbing the hand of Chuck’s that isn’t still furiously working his dick.

“Y’alright, love?” Chuck asks.

Raleigh nods.

Yancy smiles, a little. _Why Chuck Hansen, you sneaky little sweetheart_. He sets a rough pace, scarcely drawing out of Raleigh before snapping his hips back in. It’s incredible, being inside Raleigh like this. Paradise incarnate, and who knew heaven could be found inside his little brother’s tight ass?

“S’good, innit?” Chuck asks.

“So fuckin’ good,” Yancy says, the words torn out of him as he pounds into Raleigh, hands slipping in sweat as he tries to get a good grip on Raleigh’s hips. “So sweet, your ass, Raleigh. Feels like…”

“Yeah,” Chuck says. His pupils are blown out, lips bitten red, and Yancy can’t help but memorize every feature, every flutter of his eyelashes, every drop of sweat that winds down his hairline.

“Gonna – can I please, yeah?” Raleigh says, and Yancy can see him shuddering, cascades of them causing his whole body to tremble.

He looks up at Chuck. “Wanna give the pretty little cockslut a treat?”

“What…?” Chuck says.

Yancy makes a noise caught between a laugh and a moan at the tight clench of Raleigh’s internal muscles around his cock. “Don’t tell me he doesn’t know, Rals.”

Raleigh drops his head, and Yancy knows the little shit is blushing, he’d bet his dick on it.

“What don’t I know?” Chuck says.

“How much this pretty baby likes being jizzed on,” Yancy says. He slows his pace, making Raleigh whine, beyond words. He’s so lovely like this, Yancy could write poetry devoted to the red flush on his back and the smack Yancy’s balls make every time he bottoms out, and he’s not a poetic man.

Chuck blinks. Then he smiles, slow and wicked. “The drift?”

“S’a beautiful thing,” Yancy says.

“What do you say, love?” Chuck asks, tilting Raleigh’s face up to meet his eyes. “You want it?”

Yancy can feel the amount he’s gagging for it from the desperate clutch of his ass around his cock, but it’s still nice to see Raleigh nod like he’s trying to give himself whiplash.

“So sweet, Raleigh,” Yancy says.

Now that Yancy knows where this is headed, suddenly he’s racing towards his finish, desperate to come. Chuck’s one step ahead of him, biting his lip, his muscles working as he pumps over his dick with one hand while the other moves to dip his fingers into Raleigh’s mouth and drag it open.

“Gonna beat me to it, kid?” Yancy asks, licking his lips as he fucks desperately into Raleigh, hips stuttering.

“Looks that way, old man,” Chuck says.

“Would you two stop, _nnnngh_ , being competitive assholes and just –“

Raleigh’s words break off into an incoherent whine as Yancy pulls out of him and grabs his own dick, jacking it over Raleigh’s back. He can’t say if he comes first or Chuck does beat him to it, but suddenly there they both are, striping Raleigh’s face and back with come, sticky streaks dripping over his eyelashes and lips and those pretty dimples at the base of his spine.

Raleigh makes a kind of clumsy grab at his own cock, and then he’s coming in an eruption, knees buckling from it, and his legs tangle with Yancy’s so they both collapse into one sweaty, panting heap.

Yancy can’t speak for them, but he appreciates the next few minutes of silence as his thoughts regroup and his muscles remember how to work. He feels like he’s made of heated taffy.

Finally, Yancy yawns and stretches. “Christ,” he says.

“Christ,” Raleigh says.

“ _Christ_ ,” Chuck says.

“You know,” Raleigh slurs, tugging Chuck closer by his wrist, “this was supposed to be your Christmas present. You were s’posed to be the, uh, middle of things.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Chuck says, swiping his finger through the streaks of Yancy’s come over Raleigh’s back, and looking at his own smeared over Raleigh’s face.

Raleigh pouts. He appears genuinely apologetic about this, in that puppy-slash-porn-star way only he can pull off.

“No drama,” Chuck shrugs. He strokes over Raleigh’s hair. “So we’ll do that tomorrow.” Looking up, he meets Yancy’s eyes and grins wide, those beautiful dimples flashing.

Yancy grins back. “Hey, Chuck,” he says.

“Yeah?”

Yancy smirks. “Truth or dare.”

Chuck rolls his eyes, but says, “Dare.”

 _Kiss me_ , Yancy almost says, and then – no, that’s not quite right. He thinks. “Say that it’s okay for me to kiss you,” he finally says.

Chuck looks down at Raleigh, who nods, smiling. Then he looks back up at Yancy, expression somehow both wicked and sweet.

They lean in together.

 

_Epilogue_

“Beckets!” Herc’s roar thundered through LOCCENT.

“Trouble in paradise?” Emilia asked, looking at Yancy.

Yancy yawned. “Dunno, you’d have to ask – Raleigh,” he greeted his brother, who swaggered into LOCCENT, mug in hand.

“What’s the happy-haps?” Raleigh said.

“I’m gonna kill ‘em both,” Herc was growling.

“First drift since Christmas,” Yancy said, propping his boots up on the control panel and pouting when Emilia knocked them off. He wanted Tendo back. “Striker’s test-piloting their new stabby hands.”

“The official term is Assault Mount 3.25 Sting-Blades,” Emilia said.

“Stabby hands.” Yancy nodded.

“You promised you’d be reasonable about him,” Chuck said, sounding sulky, and Yancy smiled.

“Oh,” Raleigh said. “So Herc is…”

“Not thrilled,” Yancy said.

“I _am_ being reasonable,” Herc said. “I’ve been reasonable. The fuck do I care if you’re – As long as you’re safe about it. Only –”

Chuck laughed. “Only what, huh? I mean, I’m not even the one who…” He let the drift finish the thought. Probably a good idea.

Raleigh pressed the intercom. “Not actually helping, Chuck.”

“Beckets!” Herc roared again, and Emilia smacked his hand away.

“No touching,” she said. “I shouldn’t even let you be here.”

“You’re no fun. I want Tendo back,” Raleigh said.

“Then go back to Anchorage,” she said. “And stop harassing our senior Rangers. Christ, do I even wanna know what you two did?”

Yancy and Raleigh traded smirks.

“Well…” Yancy drawled.

“I’m going to take that as a no,” she said. “How are the Sting-Blades, Striker?”

“Ace,” Chuck said, sounding excited, like he only ever did when it involved either Max or modifications on Striker. “Can’t wait to stab a kaiju in the fucking face with ‘em.”

“Can’t wait to stab a Becket in the fucking face with ‘em,” Herc muttered.

“I can think of something else I’d like to –”

“Not helping, Chuck!” Yancy and Raleigh both said, slamming their hands down on the intercom button.

“ _Beckets!_ ”

Chuck’s laughter filtered through the intercom, delighted and warm.

Raleigh and Yancy traded fond smiles.


End file.
